My Only Friend (Hiatus)
by PsycheBunny
Summary: Kid!Izaya and Kid!Shizuo. A lonely day at the park sparks the beginning of a friendship neither of them thought they would ever have.


**My Only Friend**

Author's Note: Happy Birthday Shizuo!

I decided to write something for Shizuo's Birthday, which is today! January 28, 2012! This isn't going to be a oneshot though! So please review and tell me what you think so far, because that way things will get updated much more quickly!

* * *

><p>Two boys were walking down the sidewalk on their way home from school; an older brother with his younger sibling. They both had brown hair, though the older one's was a slightly lighter shade; they held hands while they crossed the street and entered the park, somewhere they always went after school.<p>

Usually, this park was empty by they got there. But today, there was a kid on the swings. No one else, just that one kid; he looked to be about the older brother's age. His hair was black and his head was down, like he was crying. But the older brother didn't bother to go see, he would rather not scare the kid away; he was known to be scary for his strength that should be impossible for any human being, let alone an eight-year-old kid.

* * *

><p><strong>((Shizuo PV))<strong>

I was walking down the street with my younger brother, Kasuka, on our way to our usual destination after school; the park. I used to scare all the other kids away when we would arrive, so they just stopped coming, but today there was a kid about my age sitting there on the swing looking sad like he was crying. I would have gone over to see what was wrong, but that might have just made things worse.

Kasuka went over to his usual spot on the top of the slide and I followed, still looking back at the black haired kid every now and then. I was really curious about him, I never seen him before. Once I got to the top of the slide and sat down, I looked back and he was gone.

The swing the kid was sitting on was swinging back and forth, but it was empty. I looked around, but he wasn't anywhere. Kasuka had slid down silently and went over to the swing; getting on and kicking his feet.

I sat there looking around still until suddenly I was pushed down the slide. "What the—"

The culprit giggled and followed me down. He bumped into me and giggled more. "What's your name?" He asked out of nowhere. I turned around and realized, that was the black haired kid that was crying a moment ago.

"uhh..Heiwajima, Shizuo…" I said a bit dumbly, still a bit shocked from the sudden change in the attitude of the boy.

"That's a cool name! I'm Orihara, Izaya. It's nice to meet you."

He must have been new, because he had no clue who I was. "You're not afraid of me?" I asked him to confirm my suspicion.

"Why would I be? I just met you!" He smiled as he said this. I felt a light blush dust itself across my face. His smile looked kind of…cute.

"Well, everyone is…" I looked down; it saddened me that I really didn't have any friends other than Kasuka. But he's my brother, so does that count?

Izaya must not have heard that, or chose to ignore it. "Let's be friends!" He cheered happily. I was surprised and nearly fell over.

"W-what?"

"Let's be friends!" He repeated. He really must be new.

"Uh..are you sure?" I asked. I really did like him, but I don't want him to get hurt. And I especially don't want to be the one that hurts him.

"What's wrong? You don't want to be friends?" The boy pouted. Dammit, he made me feel so bad.

"N-no, it's not that. I..uhh.." What the heck, "Sure, let's be friends"

His face brightened up and I returned the smile. Maybe this won't be so bad. I just have to concentrate on controlling my strength.

He hugged me. Again, I was surprised by this and nearly fell over; though this time it would be from the added weight on my body. "Shizu-chan is my first friend!"

First friend? I wonder why. This kid seems like he would have a lot; he didn't hesitate to become friends with me…. And what's with that nickname! "Please don't call me that."

* * *

><p><strong>((Izaya PV))<strong>

People always used to think I was weird. I would be sitting there on the swing, watching everyone, and no one would ever talk to me. I wouldn't say that I hated it, because that would mean that I hate them. But I don't. I love everyone; they just don't know how to return that love. At least, that's what I tell myself.

I never really like spending time with my parents, they are just too normal. It's irritating, really. I just liked to be by myself surrounded by other people who passed by. Everyone had their own story, and it was fun to try and figure out what that story might be.

I had heard about this kid named Heiwajima, Shizuo from the conversations I heard on the playground before. That he had always came to this particular park after school with his brother. They said he was a monster, he was really scary. But I don't think he's that bad.

I was at the playground on the swing after being yelled at by my dad. He thinks he owns me, though I'm pretty sure it's the other way around.

About ten minutes after sitting on the swing, looking pathetic as I contemplated, I saw the two boys enter the playground. I watched them for a bit, and after I was curious enough, I got up from the swing. I skipped my way over and pushed the taller one down the slide. I followed him down and introduced myself.

"Let's be friends!" I said excitedly. He accepted after a while of hesitation.

This was going to be an interesting friendship.

* * *

><p>Please Review~<p> 


End file.
